


A Matter Of Worth

by WeaverOfWorlds



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Almost forgot that, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaujester Week, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It was fun to write, Married Couple, always drink responsibly kids, not really on theme but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaverOfWorlds/pseuds/WeaverOfWorlds
Summary: It's been roughly three years since Beauregard Lionett became Beauregard Lavorre, but it takes a long, long time for childhood self-worth issues to fully go away





	A Matter Of Worth

“I’m not worth you, Jess.” Beau’s words were slurred and barely coherent, heavily tinged with sadness and regret.

Jester looked up from her sketchbook where she’d been practising drawing Frumpkin, “Hm? What do you mean Beau?” Looking at the monk with a quirked eyebrow and a confused and worried expression, Jester saw that her wife was slumped over on the sofa with a bottle of strong liquor in her hand. 

She sighed sadly, putting down her brush and giving Frumpkin a soft kiss on the head, and walked over to Beau, taking the bottle gently from her hand. “I think that’s enough booze for tonight beebee,” she said, her voice soft and caring. “You’ve had about half of this already, any more and I’m gonna have to call Caduceus so you don’t get alcohol poisoning.”

Beau didn’t resist Jester’s actions, she was just blankly staring at the floor, “You’re just so niice and so pretty and so creative and so artistic and so strong and,” she hiccuped, her dark skin paling slightly as she could feel bile rising in her throat. “And I’m just a good-for-nothing petty criminal. Your mom is basically a celebrity, you’re practically a princess, you’re way too good for me.”

Frumpkin leapt down off the table he’d been perching on and hopped up onto the sofa and into Beau’s lap, gently pawing at her stomach and giving Jester a pointed glance to go get a bucket of some kind for her before softly meowing and softly headbutting Beau’s hand.

Jester nodded and darted off, quickly returning with the bucket from the kitchen cupboard, placing it beside the sofa, just in time for Beau to snatch it up and immediately empty her stomach into it as the tiefling winced in sympathy. “Do you feel a bit better now Beau?”

Beau shook her head, “Nope, worse actually. We still got some of that tea that Deuces gave us the other week? Y’know, that one for when I’m sick from too much booze?”

“I think so, I’ll go check and hopefully I’ll be back with some soon. You just lie down okay, slumping over like that is just gonna put pressure on your stomach and make you feel worse.”

Beau nodded and slowly turned around and lay down, her head spinning with the movement as Frumpkin settled on her chest, purring softly. “Hey little guy,” she groaned, “I appreciate you staying so still for Jessie, y’know, she’s talked about wanting to get better at drawing cats for a while now.”

Frumpkin blinked slowly at her.

“You miss Caleb? Sucks that the mental health retreat doesn’t allow cats. You’d think a magic fae cat would be hypoallergenic, and that therapy animals would be allowed, but guess not.” She scratched the bengal behind the ear, “you wanna help me sue them for making your dad leave you behind? Pretty sure Dairon can help us dig up some dirt on them if I asked.

Frumpkin nuzzled into Beau’s hand, giving what Beau, in her drunken state, could have sworn was a very amused sounding meow. As if whatever fae creature was taking this feline form was totally down for shenanigans.

Beau laughed, “You ever tried to do an infiltration without Caleb guiding you? You’re a smart boy I’m sure you could manage it.”

The responding meow was loud and determined like an emphatic yes, and Frumpkin rolled over onto his back in his spot on Beau’s chest before righting himself again.

After a few minutes of Beau petting Frumpkin, Jester returned with a steaming mug of tea. “Hey, beebee, sorry I took so long, I completely forgot I had a _locate object_ spell I could use.” She laughed, “oh dear, looks like you can’t have this after all, right Frumpkin?”

Frumpkin looked up at Jester and carefully jumped up from Beau’s chest to the back of the sofa and walked along it until he could alight without ending up in the sick bucket.

Beau slowly and reluctantly sat back up, taking the mug from Jester and sipping the tea slowly. “Thanks, babe,” she sighed, “we got much of this left?”

“Yeah, unless you invite Keg, Nott and Molly over for a house party what we have should last us a week or two.”

A few moments of silence passed as Beau sipped her tea, pausing between each sip to make sure it stayed down.

“Beau?”

Beau looked up, eyes just barely focusing on Jester through the haze of the alcohol, “yea Jess?”

“You’re worth way more than you think you are?”

Beau looked confused, “wha’you mean?”

“Before, you said that you weren’t worth me. That I was practically a princess and you weren’t worth me.”

Beau fell silent and looked away, so that came out, did it?

“You’re not just a good-for-nothing petty criminal; you’re so smart and you’ve got a strong sense of justice and you’re really badass. You’re like Deadpool!”

“What, in like I’m ugly as fuck and kill people all the time?”

“No, silly, in that you’ve got a strong moral code but you aren’t above using lethal force to take care of scummy people. You’re an antihero!”

“Huh...” Beau sipped her tea, “yea, actually, that tracks. I could totally take Deadpool in a fight though. Like yea, he could outlast me because of that super healing bullshit, but I could still kick his ass.”

They both laughed, just enjoying each other’s company, and Jester eventually patted the table to call Frumpkin back up and went back to sketching, making sure to keep an eye on Beau out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey, Jessie?”

“Yeah, Beau?”

“Thanks... you’re so good to me. Like, we’ve been married for like 3 years at this point? And still, you’re as nice to me as when we first started dating. Just because you think I am worth you, that doesn't make you worth any less; you’re still so sweet and so smart and so kind. You’re one of the few people in the world who hasn’t given up on tolerating me and I fully appreciate that, but you’re just... you’re the nicest of all of us Jester.”

“Oh, Beau...”

“I love you, Jessie, I’m honoured to be able to call myself a Lavorre, and so blessed to be your wife.”

“I love you too, Beau; and I’m honoured you’d have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt about a week ago but better late than never I guess. Could've made them just GFs but decided I wasn't gonna half-arse it and went full marrieds.
> 
> I would appreciate if you could leave me some feedback, and tell me what you liked about this but there's no obligation don't worry. Have a great day!


End file.
